


We Can Explain!

by IMPULSE_IMPULSES



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMPULSE_IMPULSES/pseuds/IMPULSE_IMPULSES
Summary: Lance and Keith have trouble finding supplies for Pidge.





	

This supply room was small. 

Not so small that it didn't contain an impressive amount of equipment, repair supplies and cleaning apparatus, but small enough that you couldn't really fit three people. The walls were entirely covered with shelves packed with little knick-knacks, nuts and bolts, the whole kitchen sink. A small cot stood at the end of the room, for reasons no one could quite understand. 

"What did Pidge say she needed again?" Keith asked, rummaging through a shelf full of pieces of scrap metal.  
Lance had his own bin to search through, but was picking at it a little slower. "Wire cutters, I think."  
"You don't know, do you?" Keith asked, not even bothering to turn around.  
Lance picked a small metal piece off the floor and studied it. "I wasn't really paying attention," he admitted. "I've got other stuff on my mind."

They both fell silent. Keith knew exactly what Lance was talking about. The last battle against the Galra had shaken the very foundation of the whole ship, both physically and emotionally. It had been vicious and executed without warning, and the paladins had been woefully unprepared. They had only managed to fight them off after several days of siege. Neither of them had ever witnessed, let alone been part of a battle that intense. 

Keith exhaled slowly. Lance could tell he was choosing his next words carefully. "I still can't believe you took that ion blast for me." He said, softer than Lance had expected. 

The air was electric. Both boys stayed silent for an unusually long amount of time. 

Lance grinned his typical troublemaker grin, eyebrow raised. "It was nothing," he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "But if you wanted to make it up to me somehow I wouldn't-"

Keith cut Lance off by slamming him into the wall and kissing him. Lance made a short sound of surprise against Keith's lips, but sank into it quickly. They stayed there for what seemed like hours, finally pulling away when they needed air. Lance's expression had shifted. Instead of his usual punk grin, it was a genuine, yet bashful smile. Keith had to struggle to keep himself off of the other paladin. They stood there, lips close, breathing heavily. 

The second kiss was initiated by Lance, and was short but sweet. Keith went in a third time almost immediately after, and it was much less gentle. 

"Mmmph." Keith grunted, poking his tongue at Lance's lips. Lance smiled and obliged, parting his lips to let Keith in. Keith wasted no time, brushing Lance's tongue with his own, earning a whimper from the taller boy. Keith slowly bit down on Lance's bottom lip, and felt him shudder beneath his touch. They stumbled around the small space, tongues battling for control. Keith managed to take Lance's shirt off and lay him down on the small cot in the supply closet. 

Keith unlatched his lips from Lance's and kissed his neck. Lance let out a low groan. The dark-haired boy nibbled at his neck, sliding his tongue across the caramel-coloured skin. He rapidly kissed down his neck. "Fuck...." Lance hissed.  
Keith grinned against Lance's collarbone. "What, not 'quiznak'?"  
"Shut up." Lance growled, a smile playing at his lips. 

A knock sounded at the door. "Hello?" Pidge's voice sounded from behind it. 

Both boys shot up, Keith hitting his head on the ceiling, and Lance fumbling around wildly, searching for his shirt. 

"Where're those wire cutters?" Pidge's voice rang out again, annoyance clear in her tone. 

They tried to get up, but were both too flustered and couldn't do it in time. 

The door swung open to reveal Pidge and Hunk. At the sight of Lance shirtless beneath Keith, their faces both deep shades of scarlet, Hunk's mouth fell open and Pidge glared at them.

"I KNEW IT!!!!"


End file.
